1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile devices, and more particularly relates to a mobile phone with maximum output power calibration.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones output maximum power in a cable mode and in a wireless mode according to a maximum output power calibration table stored therein. Thus, the mobile phone's performance can comply with industry requirements and also output maximum power when in use.
Conventionally, the maximum output power calibration table (shown in FIG. 5) is established in the cable mode, calibrated by a base station tester and stored in the mobile phone, to allow maximum power output in both the cable and wireless modes.
FIG. 5 is a commonly use maximum output power calibration table, which shows the maximum output power of the channels 0˜15 both in the cable and wireless modes. It should be understood the maximum and minimum power values measured in an antenna laboratory or a microwave chamber in the cable mode are 19 and 17.1 respectively, which allows for relatively large error. In other words, if the mobile phones output the maximum power according to the maximum output power calibration table of FIG. 5 in the cable mode, the error (0.6) is relatively small; if the mobile phones output the maximum power according to the maximum output power calibration table in the wireless mode, the error (1.9) is relatively large. In this instance, the mobile phone cannot accurately output the maximum power in the cable mode and in the wireless mode.